Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic
by Kat Evans
Summary: Alternate ending/new series post-Journey's end. Rose/10 fluff. Short chapters. Some more adult stuff much later on.
1. Beginning and End

**Ok, this one starts at the end of 'Journeys End'. The Meta-Crisis Doctor still happened but when he destroyed the Daleks, he accidently got himself blown up. This starts after the Children of Time have tugged Earth home.**

* * *

"Ok, there go Cheesecake, Mousey Boy and Martha." The Doctor re-entered the TARDIS. His voice was jovial but his face was solemn as he looked around at the remainder; Donna, Jackie and … and Rose.

His precious Rose, his girl who had crossed the rift multiple times just to see him. Only now he didn't see her as a girl anymore. She was a woman in her own right. And a damn gorgeous one at that.

He wouldn't tell her to do this or not, he would ask her. But for the moment he had other things on his mind.

Donna.

She couldn't exist, and she knew it as well as he did. And it would destroy her soon unless he took action.

"Rose, Jackie, would you take a step outside a minute. I need to talk to Donna."

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Promise

**Bit more. Really wishing it would snow here, it sucks being in the west of England**

* * *

"Are you going to leave?" I asked. I knew he could see how I felt now. How I was hurting at the thought of not seeing him again.

"Rose, I'll come straight back. I promise, it will be a matter of minutes. I just need to talk to Donna."

"How do I know you'll come back?" I asked, my temper flaring.

He moved to my side and took my hand, his eyes looking straight into mine. I gasped.

Once before I had felt this, the day after we first met. He had looked a bit different then, but he was still the same person. He had taken my hand and talked about the turn of the Earth. And I had been able to feel the Earth turning too. But I had also seen him for those few seconds, just a bit of how he was feeling.

That was happening again. But this time he was telling me something; _I Promise_.

He let go, smiling slightly. I nodded.

"Mum" I said and led her out, ignoring the questions she was asking. The Doctor closed the door after me, smiling briefly.

* * *

**See the button. Click it!**


	3. The best of times

**Sorry about the short chapters but I have a lot of homework at the moment. Longer chapters soon.**

* * *

"Donna, you know what I have to say." The Doctor looked back form closing the door. Donna was flicking switches on the consol and she looked up calmly.

"It won't be a problem. I can con-con-con-con-con-con-con … I'm fine" she gasped.

"No you can't Donna. You can't control it because it wasn't meant to be yours to control. You're only human and you've got a Time Lord mind in your head. And unless I remove it, you're going to die. And I can only remove it by wiping your mind of every memory of me." As he approached her his eyes begged for forgiveness.

"But what about you? You'll be alone."

"Maybe that's for the best. Maybe I need to be alone."

"Wait. I'll do you a deal. I'll let you save me, if … if you … if you ask Rose to come with you again. Don't talk about what's best for her" she cut him off when he showed every sign of interrupting. "Instead, think about what she wants. She travelled so far to see you; do you think she cares what's best for her? She want's you. So that's my deal: take it or leave it."

The Doctor looked at her for a long minute. He had thought he wouldn't do that, but would it hurt?

"OK. I'll ask Rose in exchange for saving your life"

Donna smiled nervously as she nodded. He advanced towards her again, beginning to lift his hands.

"Wait, just before you do, I just want to say; we, we had the best of times. I loved every minute of it, good and bad. Can I have a hug for old times sake?"

He hugged her and she hugged him and they both thought over the times they had shared. The good and the bad.

"Goodbye Doctor"

"Goodbye, my Doctor-Donna"

He lifted his hands to her forehead.

* * *

"So what about you now? Who've you got? I mean, all those friends of yours, who's left for you?"

"I've got someone in mind"

* * *

**Review,** **Review, ****Review, ****Review, Please!  
**

Shakespeare Sonnet 116


	4. He's comming!

"Well how do we know he's coming back? These things can't get us inside that bloody space hopper of his!"

"Mum, he'll be back" Rose said for the forth time in ten minutes.

"Yeah but …"

"MUM! He's coming!" Rose snapped at her mother. "He promised and he knows I'll kick his butt if he doesn't. He also has a very strong conscience when it comes to humans"

"My ears are burning." A man's voice said with a touch of amusement. Rose turned around and flung herself into the Doctor's arms. He hugged her tightly, reacquainting himself with the feel of her warm, soft body and the coconutty smell of her blonde hair. Pulling back at last he asked;

"How long was I gone?"

"About ten minutes"

"Not enough time for you to miss me then?"

Rose hit him playfully, but hard enough to cause him to wince. Looking in her eyes, the Doctor saw everything he needed to stay sane. And he could see that he still loved her. He now knew he would have asked her even if Donna hadn't made him promise.


	5. An offer

I stepped back into the TARDIS with a certain relish. There was something that always made this place feel like home. Maybe it was the faint hum or the golden light that bathed the room or the feeling that you were always being looked after. Whatever it was, I loved it, and it always gave me a sense of safety.

"Rose?" I heard the Doctor's voice and turned towards him. Where was mum?

"Where's mum?"

"She's outside. I asked her to give us a moment." He came up the slope towards me. He looked like, well like he had done so many years ago when he had first asked me aboard on the best day of my life. What was it?

"Rose, there's only one you in the entire of two whole universes. You're the only one. And I want to ask you something. Will you come with me again? I caused you so much hurt and pain and loss, and so if you say no I completely understand. But will you?"

I smiled. He so did not _get_ humans sometimes. I shook my head, still smiling. But even as his face fell I moved closer.

"Do you honestly think," I said, looking deep into his warm brown eyes "despite the fact I jumped universes to be with you and the fact I gave up my entire life to be with you and despite the fact that _I_ _love you_, did you really think I would say no?"

His entire face lit up and he held me again. But this time when he drew back, he held my waist and my eyes.

"I love you too" he murmured. Then, as my heart swelled to bursting point and little birds were beginning to tweet, he kissed me.

Words cannot describe it simply because it was so perfect. His lips and mine fitted like lock and key, while his arms, one securely holding my waist, the other in my hair, pulled me closer to him still. As I ran my hands through his hair he half lifted me onto the seat. As we wound ourselves tightly into each other, I lost all track of time.

And so, I think, did the Time Lord.

* * *

**Hi there everyone,**

**Just a few little pointers, **

**1. The part 'news for parrots' mentioned is something i'll be working into the story later on. It basically focuses on the idea of Time Lords being vaugely telepathic.**

**2. Again, sorry for the short chapters.**

**3. I dont know how long it will be before i can update again, going on holiday if weather and BA permit! (France for Christmas, whoo hoo!)**

**_See the button. CLICK IT!!!_**

**See you soon, Kat  
**


	6. Goodbyes

Holding the woman he loved, the Doctor couldn't be happier. Years ahead suddenly spanned; places, people, worlds … ageing. He didn't want Rose to waste her life, but she didn't think she was and neither did he.

So she would age. And he would love her.

And she would die. And he would carry on in her name. And he would never forget her. Because they belonged together.

The Doctor and Rose Tyler, in the TARDIS, walking among the stars, how it was meant to be.

A loud knocking disrupted his thoughts. As he and Rose leapt apart Jackie burst into the TARDIS.

"You asked for a moment not half-a-sodding-hour! It's freezing out there" she harrumphed, oblivious to the scene she had just interrupted. Silently signaling that they had to tell her now, the Doctor looked back at the console, beginning his calculations on how to get back to Pete's World.

"Mum, I'm not coming back"

"What?"

"I'm staying in this universe. I'm not coming home to Dad and Tony. You are. I'm staying here with the Doctor."

Glancing up the Doctor could see the horrified expression on Jackie's face.

"But what about them, Rose, what about me?"

"Mum, I love you. I love you and Dad and Tony. But I love him too. And I have to choose, you guys or him. You have each other. He needs me."

"But we need you too sweetheart!"

"What did you think I was gonna do when I found him? Say hi, have some chips, then leave? I have to do this. And I want to."

The mother hugged her daughter. The Doctor looked away from the pain in Jackie's face. Then Jackie spoke to him

"Doctor? I know what she means to you. And I know you mean an awful lot to her. But if you ever hurt her, I will cross every dimension in every universe to kick your butt." The Doctor smiled and hugged Jackie.

"I'll look after her." He whispered in her ear. "And thank you."

"You better." She muttered back. "And thank you. For her sake."

* * *

**Aw, poor Jackie. After an entire day at heathrow airport, one cancelled flight, one we could have been on but they didn't tell us we could have been till it was too late, and about three bottles of Coke, I AM FINALLY IN FRANCE!!! Ok so the snow melted but we are still hoping for a white Christmas. If not, we'll go find the snow.**

**Green button please!**

**Kat**


	7. Back on Board

**First, I'm very sorry. I've been a bit busy with schoolwork and homework and life in general. So I am sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you can forgive me.**

**Second, I will be updating more from now on, hopefully at least once a week.**

**Third, Green Button!  
**

* * *

Mum was better than I thought she would be. As a parting ceremony we travelled to the 'real' Bad Wolf Bay, and she took some sand from it. Then we went to Dad's world and I took some sand from that one. It was a reminder for each of us. Then we hugged and I re-entered the TARDIS to watch her on the scanner. She waved as we disappeared from that world for the last time.

Before I could even talk to him, the Doctor warned me to hold on and flicked a switch. The TARDIS groaned and heaved, and I found myself grabbing onto the console next to him. He laughed joyfully and when I looked at him I found myself laughing too. This was how it was meant to be.

And I would be with him for the rest of his life. Because I had a plan. It was one that I had been thinking about ever since I left him the first time. I had sworn not to leave him again. And I didn't plan on breaking that vow.

There was a thud and the TARDIS stopped moving, throwing us to the floor. I lay still for a few moments, closing my eyes, enjoying the feeling of home. When I opened them, a hand was being offered to me. As he pulled me up the Doctor hugged me again and he murmured some words in another language I did not recognise that wasn't any earth language.

"Welcome home Bad Wolf" He translated pulling back, gazing into my eyes again, smiling. I stood on tip-toes to brush my lips against mine. He leaned in to deepen the kiss and I responded by slipping my tongue into his mouth. His arms pulled me closer and I could feel a heat burning from him. As I pulled back regretfully, I told him with my eyes that we would continue this at another time.

"Forever" I said, before leading him towards the door. Opening it wide a familiar smell assailed me. "Apple grass!"

New New York, home of the humans, cat people and whoever else felt like it. It was early evening, the sun was low in the sky, casting an orange glow over the sparkling city. The warm air reminded me of the fact I had been wearing these clothes for a while and I must smell a bit. Turning to the Doctor, I said;

"I'm gonna go change, I'm feeling a bit ick. You grab a blanket, get a picnic from the kitchen and go find a nice spot to sit, I'm starving."

Pecking him on the cheek, I ran back through the console room and headed to the wardrobe. Upon entering I tried searching the racks randomly, but gave up and looked for formal/practical.

* * *

**You like? Green Button!!!!!**


	8. AN 1

AN 1

Hi everyone, thank you for all the reviews so far and thank you to all those that have favorited this story.

In explanation as to why I haven't been updating, my laptop broke and all my stuff was on there. And of course, me being a complete idiot, I didn't have it saved on my main computer.

But my laptop is back so I will be updating hopefully at least once a week from now on.

Kat out.


	9. Beautiful

The Doctor was getting impatient. He was leaning against the TARDIS side holding a wicker picnic basket and a traditional red gingham blanket.

"Rose, hurry up!"

"Will this do?"

Turning around, he felt his mouth fall open. Her golden hair fell loose around her exposed collarbones. She was wearing a dark blue strapless dress that fell to her shins with matching shoes. It looked comfortable and practical as well as being gorgeous. She had applied a touch of blue eye shadow and a light pink lipstick.

"You look … beautiful." He said, his light brown eyes practically radiating love.

"Considering?" Rose asked, smiling, her eyebrows raised, echoing an old joke.

"Not even considering" he smiled back, offering her his free elbow. "And that is definitely a compliment"

* * *

"Well, that was delicious!" Rose declared, licking a bit of barbeque sauce off her finger.

"Yes, a fine feast" the Doctor agreed, putting on a fake posh English accent. "We shall have to remember to give the cook a raise!"

Rose giggled, grinning happily. Packing all the rubbish into the picnic basket, she rolled over to place it behind her. When she rolled back, the Doctor was a lot closer than he had been last time she looked.

They were nose to nose.

"Hey" she breathed.

"Hi" he murmured back. Gently pushing her hair out of her face, the Doctor stroked her cheek before resting his hand on her neck.

"I thought we were never gonna see each other again."

"Same here" Rose whispered moving a little closer to him. Their noses were a hair away. The Doctor pulled himself closer to her, his hand slipping down to her waist. Rose shifted her centre of gravity to find herself partially under him. The Doctor pressed his lips to her forehead, then her nose, then her lips.

With a small gasp she kissed him back ferociously, entwining her hands in his hair. Now that they had admitted they loved each other, it was like an all consuming fire had ripped through their bodies, like pure magnetism.

Their embrace was broken by a loud explosion.

Breaking apart the Doctor and Rose leant up on their elbows and looked up as what part of what looked like a restroom sign embedded itself in the ground a few feet away. Standing up, the Doctor began examining the sign while Rose moved towards the cliff edge.

"Doctor? I think you should look at this!"

He was by her side in moments, placing a hand on her waist, gazing in the same direction as her. Where a giant shopping centre had been, now stood burning wreckage.

"We can never get some time to ourselves, can we?"


	10. Worries

"Oh my God!" I panted, closing the door behind us. Laughing briefly, the Doctor started flicking switches, getting us away from the maniac following us. Whenever we spoke of that incident afterwards, it would be known as 'That time, with that guy, the one with all the forms'

I leapt to the console as things ground into action, still laughing. I glanced at the Doctor and I was surprised to see his eyes were dark. Then we rocked unexpectedly and when I looked again, he was smiling again. A whisper in my ear told me what I needed to know.

'Thank you', I thought to the TARDIS. She rumbled graciously.

* * *

The Doctor was worrying again. It was Rose. She was different to when he had last seen her, stronger, smarter, wittier. She was amazing. But what was worrying him had nothing to do with how she acted.

It was her biology. She was human. He couldn't change that. But because she was human, she was weaker. If she got damaged, she wouldn't regenerate.

_[Flashback]_

"_Rose!" he yelled as flames leapt higher._

"_I'm OK!" she yelled back to him. She took a running leap and before he could tell her to stop, she flew over the flames licking her heels. She grabbed at his forearm and he pulled her to safety as the fire found another oil drum and jumped higher again._

"_You could have got yourself killed" he shouted over the explosions erupting behind them._

_She glared at him but said nothing, saving her breath for running._

_[End flashback]_

If she got hurt … if he caused it, no matter how remotely … could he live with himself?

He dismissed his dismal thoughts. She was Rose I-don't-take-no-crap-from-no-one Tyler. If anyone could cope with this life, she could.


	11. Help from a Friend

"I want you to do something for me, old girl" I said, talking to the empty room.

It was a room that I had found when I had been looking for the wardrobe once. The TARDIS liked moving things around. When I was in there, I could hear the mind of the wonderful machine as if her thoughts were spoken out loud instead of the normal whispers. Apparently she expanded my telepathic receptors in my brain, or something like that.

_What is it Flower? _She always called me Flower, in reference to my name.

"When I was in that parallel universe I remembered something"

_?_

"I remembered what happened on the Game Station. I took you into my head. I could see everything that you had ever done. Your control over the immense power you have. I saw Gallifrey"

_Where are you going with this?_

"You have power over time. But also over space. Space equals matter. Matter can be changed"

_NO! Rose Marion Tyler! I won't do that._

"Please, just hear me out!"

_No. I won't put you through that. I won't put you in that danger._

"TARDIS! Please listen! I know you can do it, I know you can"

_But the pain! The chance you'll die in attempt! The fact that neither he nor I can lose you! Not again!_

"You did it to the Doctor"

_What?_

"You changed him with the chameleon arch. It's the same thing, just more permanent"

_That's different. I knew that would work. I'm built to do that. I'm not built to do this. And how did you find out about that?_

"Martha told me. We had a chat and I have her phone number. She's a real nice girl. Anyway, it's a reverse. Please, you know the maths, please! You can do this!

_And if I can't? If you die? I can't bring back the dead, how will I live with myself? How will he live with himself, or me?_

"But it won't fail. Because you can do it"

Pause.

_Rose._

"Yes?"

_It'll hurt. You'll be wishing you were dead the entire time. The pain will be unbearable._

"Anything's bearable for him"

There was a another long pause. I bit my lip, praying silently.

_OK. I'll do it and apply the same patch I did when he regenerated._

"Thank you. When do we start?"

_We can start in half an hour if you want._

"Please don't tell him? You can hear me whenever, I'll tell you when you can explain things."

_OK_


	12. It Begins

"Doctor?"

Rose looked into the main control room and was surprised to see it empty. The Doctor had said he'd wait for her here.

"Rose?"

"AAAAGGGHHHH!"

The brown hair followed by the cheerfully inquisitive face had popped up from below the grating that formed the floor. The Doctors face quickly turned repentant as he caught Rose's expression of fury.

"Sorry!" He leapt up out of the floor in one fluid motion, snapping the grate closed as he did so. Scowling but with a bright spark in her eyes, Rose began to move around the console but was stopped by an agonizing pain down her spine that caused her to fall with a cry.

"Rose!" he darted round and caught her before she hit the floor. Gasping, she grabbed his lapel and dragged him down for a passionate kiss, flicking her tongue into his mouth.

Confused but enjoying the moment, the Doctor was surprised when she pulled back and snarled at the console;

"You said I had half a bloody hour! Not ten bloody minutes!"

"I'm sorry, what's happening?" he asked the room at large.

"Get me … to … the sick bay … now!" Rose snarled.


	13. From Pain to Reflection

Rose's scream rent the air, the pain that gave life felt like death. The Doctor clutched her wrist and her hand, tears flowing from his face too.

"It hurts Doctor, it hurts!"

"What's happening Rose? I don't understand! Please?"

"Tell him!" she panted to the TARDIS, already tensing for the next wave of pain.

_She's changing. _ The musical voice rung out, mentally speaking to them both.

"Into WHAT?" he yelled at the ceiling, the fear he felt coming out as anger. He couldn't lose Rose, not again. There was a long pause, punctuated only by the strain of the TARDIS and Rose's laboured breathing.

"Into a Time Lady" her voice was low, strained with the effort of not screaming. He turned back to meet her gaze.

"Rose?"

"It's true. I asked her to. She didn't want to but I convinced her. It's the opposite of what you did when you became human, only this is forever. And it _is_ forever because - " she gasped with the pain, breaking off.

_Hold still Flower. I'm introducing the 60% energy. After the 70% you'll go under so tell him quickly. _The TARDIS's voice was brief, focusing her energy on keeping Rose stable.

The pain of the next burst of energy caused Rose to scream louder than before but the worst only lasted a few moments. She began to feel tired and quickly resumed explaining, realising she didn't have long.

"After your planet was destroyed and you regenerated into the man I first met, the TARDIS realised there were no other Time Lords left and that the race had to continue somehow. So while you changed, she repaired the link broken by your people. You don't have only thirteen lives. You're more or less immortal. You can die but you'll keep regenerating. She's implanted the same thing in the DNA she's changing for me. I'll be the same." Rose's eyes began to close and her voice slurred a bit. She forced herself to stay awake for a bit longer. "When you asked me how long you and I were going to be together I said forever. And that's how long it's gonna be. Forever"

A golden glow settled over Rose. She knew she had to say one more thing before she went under.

"Doctor?"

"What is it?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

She sighed and fell asleep smiling, leaving the Doctor to sit beside her sleeping form, pondering this new twist in the tail. Immortal? Him?

"_Does it actually work?"_

_Are you questioning my power?_

"_Um, yes, otherwise I wouldn't have thought a question mark after that"_

_True. Yes it does work._

"_And Rose?"_

_She'll be the same._

"_Why did she do this?"_

_Why do you think? Because she loves you._

"_I wasn't gonna leave her, why did she think she needed to do this?"_

_Because she might have to leave you. She'll die, you were thinking about that very fact earlier. And now, you can have the family you always wanted with her._

"_Have you been peeking into my daydreams again?"_

…

"_?"_

_Maybe a little bit._

He glared at the wall opposite him.

_Just be glad I didn't tell Flower about those more … intimate ones…_

"_Gah!"_

_LOL!_

"_When did you start using text speak?"_

_NOYB_

He glared again.


End file.
